la fleur de feu
by enayaC
Summary: sur la cheminée de Baker street, un petit objet attise la curiosité de John. un objet cher à Sherlock. comme une flamme d'espoir...
1. Chapter 1

Dès son arrivée à Baker street, John Watson l'avait repérée. Sur la cheminée, entre le crâne et les jumelles de théâtre, se trouvait un petit objet en verre. C'était une fleur. Simple, mais très bien réalisée. Si cet objet l'avait dans un premier temps laissé assez indifférent, il avait vite compris que c'était sur la cheminée que Sherlock exposait les choses qui étaient importantes pour lui. Ou les choses qui lui causait du soucis. En tout cas il était très claire qu'il y tenait. Il se souvenait de sa première enquête avec le détective, au début de laquelle l'appartement avait été le lieu d'une perquisition antidrogue menée par des agents de Scotland Yard. Phillip Anderson, que le docteur apprendrait bientôt à connaître comme « l'imbécile de Scotland Yard » ( c'était le surnom que lui avait donné Sherlock), avait décidé de fouiller la cheminée, et avait déplacé la fleur. Sherlock, qui s'était jusqu'alors montré très calme face à cette intrusion dans son domicile, avait alors perdu son sang froid.

\- Posez ça immédiatement, Anderson. Je vous interdit de poser vos mains sur cette objet.

Lestrade avait immédiatement volé à la rescousse en intercédant.

\- Anderson, c'est une fleur en verre. Qu'est ce que vous espérez trouver dessous ? Laissez ça, il n'y a rien sur cette cheminée.

Au cours d'une froide nuit d'hiver, cependant, John sembla remarquer quelque chose d'étrange. La fleur brillait semblait flamboyer.

\- comment ça marche ? Demanda-t-il. La fleur sur la cheminée.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles, John ? Demanda le détective sans lever les yeux de son journal.

\- Elle brille...

\- c'est juste un reflet du feu dans la cheminée. Thé ?

John fut surpris par la proposition, mais accepta avec joie. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Sherlock pensait à lui demander s'il souhaitait quelque chose. Sherlock se leva donc, se dirigea vers la cuisine, et prépara le thé, tout en jetant un long regard sur le petit objet. Dans ce regard, on pouvait lire à la fois de l'inquiétude, et une sorte de mélancolie. John vit cela, et décida de ne pas insister. C'est plusieurs mois plus tard que cela se reproduit. Cette fois, c'était un soir de juin. Sherlock le vit aussi clairement que John.

\- encore un reflet de la cheminée ? Questionna John.

\- Sans doute le phare d'une voiture dehors.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, Sherlock ? Qu'est-ce que cette fleur est pour toi ?

\- C'est un souvenir, laissé par une amie d'enfance.

\- Où est-elle, maintenant ?

\- Je n'en sais rien.

Il se leva, et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Le troisième incident intervint le lendemain. Cette fois John ne remarqua rien au début. Ce fut Sherlock qui se leva d'un bond de son fauteuil, et se précipita vers la cheminée. Il prit la fleur dans ses mains, et, à la plus grande surprise de John, écarquilla les yeux.

\- non... fit-il. NON ! NON, NON, NON, NON !

Et il commença à jeter par terre les objets qui lui tombaient sous la main. Ce fut ce moment que choisit l'inspecteur Lestrade pour rentrer dans l'appartement. Il jeta un regard surpris au docteur, qui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule.

\- Sherlock, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il.

\- ELLE S'EST ETEINTE ! ELLE N'AURAIT PAS DU S'ETEINDRE ! Elle était sensée briller pour toujours...

\- est-ce que ça a un rapport avec... commença Lestrade.

Sherlock le foudroya du regard, puis hocha la tête.

\- je suis désolée, Holmes..., fit l'inspecteur.

\- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Demanda John.

\- C'est une vieille histoire, lui répondit Lestrade. Mieux vaut ne pas poser trop de question.

Suite à cela, le détective sembla sombrer dans une profonde dépression. Bien sûr, Sherlock était Sherlock, et il ne refusait jamais une enquête tant qu'elle présentait un minimum d'intérêt. Mais il semblait... lassé. Désintéressé de tout. Cette apathie générale dura jusqu'à ce que, en son absence, John remarque quelque chose.

\- Sherlock, dit-il lorsqu'il rentra. La fleur... elle a clignoté!


	2. Chapter 2

\- Sherlock, La fleur... elle a clignoté!

\- Impossible... John, es-tu certain de ce que tu as vu ?

\- Certain.

\- Vivante... mais comment ? Pourquoi est-elle éteinte à nouveau ?

\- Sherlock, tu parles de la... fleur ?

\- Non !

Et il tourna les talons, et repartit. John n'eut pas d'autre explication. L'apathie du détective se transforma dès lors en frénésie. Un soir, alors qu'il rentrait, John découvrit l'appartement dans un désordre sans nom. Accroupi au milieu de ce désastre se trouvait Sherlock, les yeux fous, et dans ses mains un vieux poignard. Entendant du bruit, il releva les yeux et découvrit John.

\- est-ce que ça vaut la peine, John ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix fébrile.

\- Sherlock..., dit le docteur en se mettant à sa hauteur.

\- est-ce que le risque vaut le résultat ? Si je peux la sauver, est-ce que je ne dois pas prendre le risque ? Elle l'aurait fait pour moi.

\- Sherlock, pose ce couteau.

\- Je suis inquiet, et en colère, John. Je deviens sentimentale. Je deviens irrationnel et je n'aime pas ça !

\- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, Sherlock. Moi aussi je suis inquiet. Je m'inquiète pour toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, avec ce couteau ?

Sherlock leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui, et reprit son air supérieur habituel.

\- voyons, John, ne soit pas ridicule. Je ne vais pas me tailler les veines. Je peux ouvrir un portail vers elle, mais des spectres pourraient s'infiltrer dans nos deux mondes.

\- Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu as pris ?

\- Je n'ai rien pris du tout, John, je ne me suis pas drogué !

Soudain quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Sherlock se releva, imité par John, et alla ouvrir. Devant lui se trouvait une jeune fille. Elle devait avoir dix-huit ans, environ. Elle vit le poignard dans sa main, et lui dit :

\- ne faites pas ça.

\- Vous savez ce que c'est ?

\- Bien sûr. J'ignorais qu'il se trouvait dans votre monde.

Il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer, et la détailla du regard. Blonde. Fine. La peau diaphane, presque transparente. Les yeux rougis. Elle soutint son regard et ne le quitta pas des yeux.

\- qui êtes vous ? Demanda John.

\- Melody Carter, répondit-elle tout en fixant toujours Sherlock. Je viens pour vous parler d'une amie en commun.

\- Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? Demanda Sherlock.

\- Manicha vous a entendu. Elle a dit que je devrais venir vous voir avant que vous ne fassiez quelque chose de stupide.

\- Manicha... répéta Sherlock dans un murmure pensif.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de la sauver, poursuivit Melody. Quelqu'un est déjà allé la chercher.

\- Alors elle va bien ?

\- Elle ira bien. D'une minute à l'autre, la fleur devrait se rallumer.

\- Vous savez pour la fleur ?

Melody jeta un regard sur le petit objet sur la cheminée.

\- je crois bien que c'est la plus belle qu'elle aie faite. Elle devait vraiment tenir à vous.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous pleuré, si elle va bien ?

\- L'un part, l'autre revient, reste l'espoir de le revoir. En attendant, j'ai dû faire mes adieux à un ami.

\- Je comprends.

\- Je dois rentrer chez moi, maintenant. Je voudrais être là pour son réveil.

\- Transmettez lui mes amitiés.

La jeune fille eut un sourire, puis s'approcha pour lui serrer la main. Elle murmura quelque chose à son oreille:

\- mieux vaut qu'il ne se souvienne pas...

Elle glissa quelque chose dans sa main, et il hocha discrètement la tête. elle désigna ensuite le poignard.

\- Mieux vaut que je prenne ça, vous ne croyez pas? dit-elle l'air de rien.

Il la jaugea un instant, avant de lui céder le poignard. elle avait raison. c'était un objet trop dangereux pour qu'il le garde. Puis elle repartit, et Sherlock referma la porte. Il prit un instant pour respirer, puis, lorsqu'il se tourna vers John, il était redevenu lui-même. Il esquissa un sourire en voyant briller la fleur sur la cheminée.

\- qui est Manicha ? Demanda John avec un demi-sourire, soulagé que tout soit enfin terminé.

\- Aucune idée. Du thé ?

John soupira. Il n'aurait donc aucune explication. Il accepta le thé. Sherlock s'occupa donc de préparer les tasses, et dans celle de son ami, versa discrètement le contenu du flacon que Melody lui avait glissé dans la main. Il se rappela de ce qu'elle lui avait dit à l'oreille. « Il sera plus simple qu'il oublie... ». sur le flacon, on pouvait lire sur l'étiquette : B67, Retcon.


End file.
